meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregg Berger
Greggory "Gregg" Berger (born December 10, 1950; St. Louis, Missouri) is an American voice actor, who is known for his iconic role as Odie the dog from the Garfield franchise. His other roles include Grimlock from The Transformers, Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter from Spider-Man, Agent Kay from Men in Black: The Series, The Gromble from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Captain Blue from Viewtiful Joe, Eeyore from Kingdom Hearts II, and The Thing from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Notable roles TV * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters — The Gromble * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Creature King, Hammer Toes * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Disney's House of Mouse - Thomas O'Malley * Duckman - Cornfed Pig * Fantastic Max - A.B Sitter * Garfield and Friends - Odie, Orson, Floyd, Announcer (opening sequence), Additional Voices * Gargoyles - Leo * G-Force: Guardians of Space - Hoot Owl (Hooty); Dr. Brighthead; Computor * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - Colonel Brekhov, Cutter, Firefly, Ripcord, Sparks, Spirit * Grim & Evil - Bailiff, Additional Voices * Little Nemo: Adventures In Slumberland - Equestrian Master * MAD - Jake Lonergan, Kingpin, Claudus * Men in Black: The Series - Agent K (Series 2-4) * Sesame Street - The Bellhop * Spider-Man - Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter * The Garfield Show - Odie, Squeak, Harry * The Angry Beavers - Bill Licking, Additional Voices * The Powerpuff Girls - Jack Wednesday * Pound Puppies - Scrounger * The Littles - Frank Little * The Transformers - Grimlock, Skyfire, Long Haul, Outback * The Wuzzles - Tycoon * Tranzor Z - Tommy Davis (Kouji Kabuto), Devleen (Baron Ashura) * Wings - Clerk Films * Here Comes the Littles — Frank Little * Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers — Watch Commander/Rock Powers * The Transformers: The Movie — Grimlock * Garfield: The Movie — Odie the Dog (uncredited) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties — Odie the Dog (uncredited) * Garfield Gets Real — Odie the Dog * Garfield's Fun Fest — Odie the Dog * Garfield's Pet Force — Odie the Dog and Odious * Felidae (English dub) — Cult Member * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2 — TBA Video games * Age of Empires III - Frederick the Great * Ape Escape 3 - Red Monkey * Ape Escape Academy Red Monkey, Pipotron Red * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Samson * Call of Duty - Sgt. Moody, Additional Voices * Call of Duty United Offensive - Sgt. Moody * Curse of Monkey Island - Cutthroat Bill * Dark Cloud 2 (PAL format Dark Chronicle) - Jurak * Dead Rising - Brock Mason * Dissidia Final Fantasy - Jecht * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy - Jecht * EverQuest II - Narrator * Final Fantasy X - Jecht * Final Fantasy X-2 - Jecht * Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Additional Voices * Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned - Abbe Arnaud * Guild Wars: Factions - Erek * Halo Wars - Captain James Gregory Cutter * Kingdom Hearts II - Eeyore * Legacy of Kain: Defiance - Turel * Lost Odyssey - Adjutant General, Barkeeper, Citizen * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Attuma, Galactus, The Thing * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - The Pain * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City - Erez Morris (Harley), Nemesis * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Kingpin * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage - Ripto, Hunter the Cheetah, Gulp, Crush * Spyro: Year of the Dragon - Hunter the Cheetah * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly - Ripto, Hunter the Cheetah, Crush, Gulp * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (video game) - Darth Maul * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Additional Voices * Viewtiful Joe - Captain Blue, King Blue, Narrator * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron - Grimlock * Viewtiful Joe 2 - Captain Blue, Narrator * Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble - Captain Blue, Narrator * X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Blob * X-Men: The Official Game - Beast Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors